1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna auxiliary support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an antenna is provided to receive image signals. The antenna (for example, a parabolic antenna) is usually installed outside. The antenna includes a plate and a main support. The shape of the plate is not aerodynamically designed to prevent wind resistance. Thus, the main support is usually designed as a single and unitary member for decreased wind resistance. Further, an auxiliary support is installed to enhance prevention of wind resistance by the main support. Thus, the parabolic antenna is installed and firmly fixed outside.